Quand l'histoire peut être changer!
by audrey4
Summary: 6e année pour Harry.L'amitier,l'humour,la loyauté et l'amouuuree est a l'honneur.Nouveaux personneges..UNE HISTOIRE OÙ MÊME LA MORT N'A PAS LE DERNIER MOT.Attention fans de Sirius et de changement surprenant.RWS PLZ!x!x!
1. chapitre 1

**Salut! Je m'appelle Audrey et j'en suis a ma deuxième fic. La première, qui fut abandonner assez rapidement je dois dire, a été un flop total(si vous voulez vous y aventurer aller lire from love to betravel) J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira plus que la précédent. J'ai décider de recommencer un autre fic et vu que je n'est pas beaucoup de confiance en moi et bien... si vous pouvez m'envoyer des reviews pour m'aider à continuer, se serait sympa !!! Dans cette fic la surprise est au rendez-vous !! J'espère que vous aimerez ce qui va suivre et que vous serez indulgents envers moi-même… ;o)**

**Alors a vos yeux et lisez !!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quand l'histoire peut-être changer ! 

**__**

**__**

Chapitre 1

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient le 4 Privet drive. Une dizaine de livre était étaler sur le tapis de sa chambre. Submerger sous une tonne de livre, Harry potter se promis de ne plus jamais faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute. Le mois d'août venait a peine de commencer et la chaleur était plus suffocante que jamais. Essayant de faire rentre de la fraîcheur dans sa chambre, Harry avait ouvert sa fenêtre. Un léger un vent du sud venait ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il se leva, sa tête trop remplit de leçons et de potions, et se dirigea ver sa fenêtre. Le ciel était parsemer d'étoile et il pouvait y voir la constellation de Sirius. ( Je ne sais pas si on peut réellement la voir mais avouer que ça fait bien... lolll) il se demanda si son parrain l'aurait inviter à vivre chez lui s'il n'avait pas été mort. Il aurait adorer inviter tous ses amis à venir chez lui et jouer au Quidditch.

Il tassa les livres qui était sur son lit et s'y coucha. Le cadran réveil indiquait 2h45 de matin et Harry se demandait quand Ron allait l'inviter a venir au terrier. Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir et de demander à Fred et a George si les affaires allaient bien.

Il avait reçu les cadeaux et les lettres de ses amis. Tout le monde allait bien et personne n'avait pas mentionner la mort de Sirius. Se qui évita à Harry de revoir ses horribles images dans sa tête. Il avait extrêmement souffert de cette mort et même si les apparences le cachait, il en souffrait toujours.

Il mourrait d'envi de revoir le plus vite possible Hermione et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis. Tous les trois rentrait maintenant en 6ieme année et ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait aussi mouvementée.

Il avait passé un été assez, dure car les Dursley lui faisait faire tout les travaux de la maison. Il devait tondre la pelouse, nettoyer l'intérieure et l'extérieure de la maison, faire le jardinage et il devait laver au moins 2 fois par semaines la voiture de son oncle qui disait qu'elle n'était jamais assez propre. Pendant qu'il devait effectuer tous ces travaux ses pensées se laissaient aller. Il se demandait si l'armé de Dumbledore existait toujours et ses pensées devirent un jour sur Cho Chang. Ses sentiments avers elle était-il toujours aussi présent qu'au début de l'année dernière. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il la connaissait un peu plus, il la ne trouvait pas si 'charmante' que sa. Mais il allait en avoir le cœur net quand il la reverra

Et après, il commença à pensé à l'école et au Quidditch... Maintenant que Fred et George son partit, qui allait les remplacer? Et il espérait aussi que Dumbledore allait leur redonner leur poste à lui et à Ron...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le marin arriva très vite et quand Harry se réveilla il ne se rappelait même pas de s'être glisser sous les couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit et la voix monotone et antipathique de la tante Pétunia se fit entendre.

-Debout espèce de paresseux et ramasse moi se bazar, non mais comment fait tu pour tout foutre en l'air nous qui te payons tout.

Elle claqua la porte et après cette merveilleuse interruption matinale de la charmante Pétunia, Harry décida de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner. Il enfila un chandail vert avec des jeans. Avec les années, les exercices et les travaux que lui infligeait son oncle, Harry avait prit une tournure assez intéressante et ressemblait de plus en plus au tombeur que fut autrefois son père. Il descendit les escaliers et se redit en cuisine. Il trouva tout le monde en position d'attaque, Pétunia au fourneau avec un regard noir, l'oncle Vernon à son journal qui poussait de long grognement et Dudley... et bien lui a sa nourriture. Il leva la tête a l'arriver de Harry et toussa très fort et les autres se retourna ala vitesse de la lumière, mais c'est l'oncle qui parla le premier.

-Et bien, et bien, et bien... on fait la grâce matiner, AS-TU VU L'HEURE !!!

-Eh..... non désoler. Répliqua sans rien comprendre. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quelle heure est-il ? Rétorqua Vernon avec une petite voix innocente qui devint bientôt assez fort. QUEL HEURE EST-IL !?!?!?! 12H mon cher ! MIDI.

Harry se redit compte que cela n'allait pas très bien finir... IL avait oublier l'heure et ainsi les corvée qu'il avait a faire pour la visite du visiteur mystérieux. En effet. Un homme devait venir pour je une raison quelconque mais il ignorait la quel. Par contre, il savait que cette visite tenait très a cœur A l'oncle Vernon et a Pétunia.

-Oups je suis désoler monsieur, je n'ai pas vu l'heure et j'ai complètement oublier cette visite... je suis désoler, murmura-t-il

-Oui c'est ça. Et bien maintenant nettoie toute cette maison je veux que tout soit impeccable pour notre visiteur.

-Oh oui et en passa, glissa Harry avant de partir. Qui est l'homme qui est supposer de venir ?

-Ça mon cher, tu vas le savoir se soir quand tout sera près et que tu auras fait briller cette maison.

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea ver le placard où il dormait avant et qui entreposait maintenant tout les truc pour faire un bon gros ménage. Il prit tout se dont il avait besoin et s'y colla pour une longue et chaude après-midi de nettoyage avec une seule chose en tête ; Qui est se mystérieux visiteur ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir passer 3 heures a épousseter, balayer et ciré tous les recoins de la maison et à voir Dudley s'empiffrer de tout les choses inimaginables, Harry alla s'écraser dans le sofa du salon. Pétunia rentra dans la pièce avec son tablier car elle avait cuisiner pour le souper.

- Bien, bien et maintenant va te changer et fait tes valises...

-Pourquoi ? ! ? Coupa-t-il. Pourquoi il faut que je fasse mes valises ?

-Vernon va t'expliquer tout a l'heure. Aller exécution.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. IL mit une chemise bleu ciel avec des pantalons en jeans noir et débuta sa valise sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que Ron avait prévenu les Dursley de son arriver pour venir le chercher mais c'était quasiment impossible. Peu-être était quelqu'un de plus âgé, mais qui ? Est-ce que Vernon l'aurait inscrit dans une autre école et le directeur venait le chercher ? Il espérait seulement que non, car quitter Poudlard était tout simplement impensable.

Il laissa la porte de la cage d'Hedwige ouvert car il était partit le soir précédent et n'était toujours pas revenu. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se peigner les cheveux mais rien a faire, il prit ses valises et alla les poser en bas des escaliers. Dès que la dernière valises fut déposée, la grosse voix de l'oncle Vernon retentit du salon.

-Maintenant viens ici mon garçon.

Harry accourra vers lui, il était très curieux de savoir se qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Il s'assit en face de son oncle et de sa tante. Dudley était en train de se goinfrer en arrière.

-Bien, comme tu le sais ta tante et moi sommes plus qu'exaspéré d'Héberger une personne.. Bien... comme toi... anormal. Et nous avons donc décider de te donner à un pensionnat.

-PARDON !!!!!! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire sa voyons, vous m'avez adopter... et je ne veux pas changer d'école voyons je... je refuse catégoriquement d'y aller. Cria Harry encore sous le choc de la surprise .

-Oh ! Que si tu vas y aller! Ajouta Pétunia. Et non seulement tu vas y aller mais tu vas aussi vivre la bas. Nous t'aurons dans nos jambes. C'est ce que nous aurions du faire avec ta mère quand elle aussi fut envoyer a cette école de... de monstre... Tu vas voir c'est une école très très bien.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne jeune homme maintenant monte dans ta chambre et calme-toi le directeur de l'Académie Torrington va venir te chercher d'ici une minute à l'autre.

Harry se leva furieux. Des larmes de colère et à la fois de tristesse lui chauffait les yeux. Il n'allait plus jamais revoir tous ses amis, tous les professeurs, il n'allait plus pouvoir jouer au Quidditch...

Il fallait absolument qu'il écrive à Ron et à Hermione de se qui se passait en ce moment. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir tenir le coup plus d'une semaine dans cette école de dingue. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire? Dumbledore était-il au courrant et avait-il accepter cet échange d'école sans lui en avertir ou sinon, seulement lui demander si il le voulait ? Après tout il avait 16 ans et il était apte de décider où il allait vivre.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Harry entendit L'oncle Vernon se précipiter à la porte. Au moins il en avait qui était content de son départ. Il entendit une voix d'homme ainsi que de femme saluer leur hôte et l'oncle cria :

-Harry descend immédiatement !!

Il fit se qu'on lui demandait et descendit tranquillement les marches. Quand il arriva en bas, l'homme lui fit un énorme sourire. Il était grand, ses cheveux dépassaient son chapeau, qui cachait ses yeux, et retournaient à la pointe. Il était habiller tout en noir et semblait très sympathique. Harry lui rendit un faible sourire et son attention se rattacha à la femme. Elle était magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux noirs monter en un chignon qui la rendait très sérieuse, des yeux bruns, du moins c'est se qu'il passait, car des lunettes les cachait. Elle aussi lui sourit et Harry le lui rendit un peu moins forcer que celui qu'il avait rendu à l'homme.

-Je vous présente le jeune homme en question, il s'agit de Har...

-Oui... Harry Potter. Nous le savions déjà. Enchant

-J'ignorais que vous alliez être accompagner de votre secrétaire. Dit Vernon en lui faisait un baise-main. Ce qui fit grimacer la jaune femme.

-Oui nous nous quittons jamais... Bon bien il est l'heure d'y aller je crois. Harry c'est tes valises. Dit l'homme en pointant le tas de valise.

-Oui... répliqua Harry assez sèchement qui commença a les prendre.

-Oh non laisse faire suis Natasha, dit-il en lui désignant sa secrétaire. Je m'en charge

Harry laissa entendre un léger 'merci' et suivit Natasha. Dehors il n'y avait aucune voiture n'y autobus. IL se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir rentrer. Une voiture viendrait sûrement les chercher. Rendu dehors, elle s'arrêta et attendit l'autre homme. Elle sourit de temps en temps à Harry. Mais qu'avait-il de si drôle, pensa Harry, se n'est pas vous qui êtes obliger de quitter tout se que vous aimer en une seule soirée.

L'homme sortit enfin de la maison avec un drôle de sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Et dès que la porte fut fermer, les deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Non mais se qu'il est bête celui-là, dite l'homme en riant aux éclats

-Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien du tout ajouta Natasha

Ils retournèrent et virent l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Harry.

-Oups... Désoler de ne pas t'avoir expliquer avant. Harry, tu ne vas pas aller à l'Académie Torrington.

-Quoi !?

-Non, expliqua Natasha, tu ne vas pas aller à cette école. C'est seulement le gros lard qui croit sa. Toi, tu viens avec nous.

-Et où ça exactement. Et si vous n'êtes pas directeur, ni secrétaire qui êtes vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Dit l'homme, Voyons Harry c'est moi, Il retira son chapeau et Harry n'en croyaient pas ses yeux Est-ce vraiment lui, c'est...

HiHiHiHiHiHi... Dsl mais il fallait vraiment que je le fasse c'est vraiment trop drôle. ok il n'y a pas beaucoup d'aventure ni d'émotions, mais ça prend un début à tout.

Bon maintenant je vais faire une petite capsule... C'est-à-dire, que je vais faire quelques commentaires a propos du monde de Harry Potter et vous aller pouvoir me répondre, bien seulement passer des commentaires et/ou m'en envoyer d'autre !!! Merci de m'avoir lu et S.V.P continuer de me lire tout en m'envoyant de reviews car je veux savoir vos opinions de ma fic.

CAPSULE !!!!

_Avez-vous remarquer que dans les films Harry Potter avait les yeux bleu ?? N'était-il pas censé avoir les beaux yeux émeraude de sa _

_Mère... Mais se n'est qu'une observation... rien de plus._

Merci de me lire et écrivez-moi !!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey 


	2. chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde, Je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre et je sais que j'ai été assez méchante de vous laisser dans le suspense comme sa mais vous allez voir ça en valait la peine. Avec se qui va suivre vous aller sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais j'aime pouvoir croire que tout peu arriver... même l'impossible...  
continuer a me reviewer, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez !!!! ;o) **

**Merci a touts ceux qui ont prit le temps de me reviewer... (2 personnes loll....)**

**Alors a vos yeux et lisez !!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------****

_Quand l'histoire peut-être changer !_

__

Chapitre 2 

-...Tu ne vas pas aller à l'Académie Torrington.

-Quoi ! ?

-Non, expliqua Natasha, tu ne vas pas aller à cette école. C'est seulement le gros lard qui croit sa. Toi, tu viens avec nous.

-Et où ça exactement. Et si vous n'êtes pas directeur, ni secrétaire qui êtes vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Dit l'homme, Voyons Harry c'est moi, Il retira son chapeau et Harry n'en croyaient pas ses yeux.

Est-ce vraiment lui, c'est Rogue. L'homme avec un sourire si charmeur, des cheveux magnifiques (et propre...) et habiller si élégamment était son professeur de potion tant détester

-Professeur Rogue.. C'est... c'est vous, mais je ne... vous êtes assez... différent.

-Oui je sais.. Merci.. Et bien si c'est un compliment !

-Oui, oui s'en est un !

La jeune fille toussa et les deux gars se retournèrent.

-Oh oui, Harry je te présente Aurélie Baxter, la sorcière la plus brillante de tout les temps, après Dumbledore bien sûr.

Aurélie lui tendit la main en lui faisait un sourire qui était charmant.

-T'inquiète pas je ne ressemble pas toujours a sa, dit-elle en riant

Elle détacha son chignon et de longs cheveux noirs s'en libéra. Elle retira ses énormes lunettes et on pu y découvrire de magnifiques yeux bleu qui été accompagner du teint bronzer. Quand ses souliers fut retirer elle descendit de plusieurs cm et maintenant était plus petite que Harry et ressemblait beaucoup plus a une fille de son âge !

Harry lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur se qui la fit rougire. Rogue s'en rendit compte et sourit, mais se rappela le but de cette visite.

-Bon suffit les présentations, nous te ramenons chez toi.

-Eh, c'est parce que c'est ici chez moi... Répliqua Harry

-Oui.. Bien ton prochain chez toi... bon, tu as ton balai.

-Oui, juste ici.

-Donc moi je prends tes bagages, tu pourrais embarquer Aurélie avec toi ?

-Bien sûr, sans problème. Répliqua immédiatement Harry

-Parfait, dit rogue tout en enfourcha son balai et il décolla. Harry rougit quand il se retourna et se rendit compte que Aurélie attendait après lui. Il prit son balai et s'y installa. Aurélie fit de même et passa ses mains autour de lui.

-Bien installer.

-Parfaitement.

-Alors tient toi. Harry fit un décollage spectaculaire qui fit faire un crie de surprise à Aurélie. Il survola la ville qui était splendide à se moment de la nuit. Harry aperçus Rogue qui était en 'stand by' pour les attendre. Il leur dit de le suivre. Après un bon moment Harry se rendit compte que le chemin qu'il empruntait était le même 0que l'année précédente quand il était aller au manoir black. Mais il doutait fort qu'il allait y retourner puisque que Sirius n'était plus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il vit que Rogue amorçait une descente et Fit de même. Quand il fut rendu à terre, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas devant l'endroit où était supposer d'être le manoir Black. Donc il se demandait où il était et que faisait-ils devant une ruelle. Rogue avança vers une poubelle et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Aurélie elle guettait pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personnes pour les voir.

-Bon c'est quoi donc le code ? Questionna rogue en se grattant la tête. AH1 ok je me souviens. Il plaça sa main sur une brique et écrivit un code sur un clavier imaginaire sur le mur. Des brique s'illuminaire en forme de porte.

«Bon Aurélie après toi»

Elle s'avança et prit une poigner imaginaire. Elle ouvrit la porte et dit -Je vais être dans ma chambre, j'ai une lettre à envoyer.

-Bon, Harry, c'est à toi maintenant.

Harry tenta de prendre la même poigner que Aurélie mais sa main ne toucha rien. «Et comment je fais pour ouvrire la porte, il n'y a même pas de poigner. »

-Mais si, il y en a une, voyons. Il faut que tu te l'imagine. C'est Dumbledore qui a conçu cette porte alors il fallait que se soit spéciale tu t'en doute. Alors imagine toi une poigner.

Harry imagina de toutes ses forces une poigner et elle apparut sur la porte. Il la saisit et ouvrit la porte.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était Chez Sirius, il était au manoir Black. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens comment il pouvait s'y trouver il était dans une autre ville.

Il sentit derrière lui une porte s'ouvrit et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que tu vas aller bien? Si cette maison te fait penser trop à Sirius on peut aller au chemin de Travers pour le reste de l'été.

-Non ça va aller mais merci.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ou a manger, aurélie et moi avons beaucoup trop de chose et on ne sait plus où mettre nos restes, dit Rogue pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

-Oui s.v.p. Et j'aurais quelque question à vous poser...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry et Rogue était assit à la table de la cuisine, la même table que l'année dernière. Harry avait tant de question à lui poser, par contre il n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi il était devenu aussi gentil avec lui. Mais il décida de ne pas lui demander juste au cas ou il se fâcherait.

-Donc, Comment ça se fait que la maison de Sirius soit rendue ici ?

-Ça mon garçon, c'est l'œuvre de ma chère Aurélie et de Dumbledore. Quand on réunit deux personnes aussi brillante que ces deux la ont obtient des choses surprenantes! Dumbledore n'aime pas vraiment que tu vives avec ses moldus depuis l'année dernière. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de protection dans le monde des moldus alors il faut être vigilent. Mais en était ici tu ne risque plus rien. Et je suis tout a fait d'accord sur se point avec Dumbledore.

-Et si Sirius n'était pas mort, est-ce que j'aurais vécu ici ?

-Oui, il voulait t'en parler le soir même qu'il est mort.

Harry laissa entendre un léger «oh». Alors il aurait pu vivre avec lui. Comme la vie est injuste!

-Et Aurélie, elle, comment l'avez vous connu?

-Sirius ne t'en a pas parler? Ça m'étonne de lui. Et bien Aurélie vois-tu, était la meilleure amie de Sirius. Elle tenait a lui autant quel tenait à sa mère. Sa mère qui est morte maintenant. Malgré son jeune âge, Aurélie faisait partit de l'ordre, mais elle ne voulait plus voir tous ceux qu'elle aimait mourir donc elle est partit.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ai jamais vus l'année passer ?

-Elle était en mission avec un autre aurore au brésil où deux mangemort avait tuer trois familles innocentes. Quand elle est revenue c'était moi qui était charger de lui dire que Sirius était mort. Je peux te dire que s'était la chose la plus difficile à faire. Mais Aurélie est la fille la plus impressionnante que je n'ai jamais vu et je suis sur que pour elle Sirius n'est pas vraiment mort.

-Comment ça ??

-Tu va comprendre plus tard. Même moi je ne sais pas de quoi elle veut vraiment parler.

-Comment ça mère est morte ?

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou tu veux tout savoir sur cette fille, dit Rogue avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Non, non, mais je veux juste m'informer.

-Se n'est pas à moi de te le dire, désoler. C'est une mort horrible tant que pour sa mère que pour elle.

Harry était déçu de ne pas pouvoir savoir, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle dans le fais de perdre ses parents. Voulant changer de sujet Rogue commença a poser des questions lui aussi ;

-Est-ce que vous avez passer un bel ét ?

Surpris de cette question, Harry y répondit quand même.

-Non pas vraiment, je ne crois pas qu'être l'esclave d'une maison peu être qualifier comme étant un bon moyen de passer un bel été. Dit-il en riant.

-Oh je vois. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien dans cette famille.

-Non, pas vraiment. Est-ce que vous savez quand les Weasley vont aller au chemin de Travers ?

-Humm aucune idée. Mais je crois qu'ils vont te demander d'aller avec eux.

Au même moment on entendit quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers. Aurélie apparut dans la pièce l'air offusquer.

-C'est un scandale ! Imagine toi donc, Rogue, que le ministère a encore besoin de temps pour y penser et qu'ils veulent plus de preuve !

-Eh !! Aurélie, est-ce qu'on peut en discuter un autre moment, répliqua rogue en lui indiquant de la tête que Harry était là.

-Oups ! Oui désoler. Il faut que j'ai à pré-au-lard pour m'acheter des trucs. Il y a une nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir de farce et attrape. J'y suis déjà aller et c'est vraiment extra.

-C'est mes amis qui tiennent se magasin, répondit Harry. Fred et George Weasley.

-Les fils de M.Weasley! Ce magasin va devenir de plus en plus géniale. D'autant plus que Fred et George sont vraiment très beau.

En-tout cas, Au revoir.

Harry vit Rogue sourire et se dit qu'il avait vraiment changer. Jamais il n'aurait pus croire à un tel changement. Il voulait tant savoir pourquoi il était comme sa! Et tant pis s'il se fâche.

-Professeur?

-Hmm.

-J'aurait une question à vous poser, mais elle est un peu indiscrète.

-Vas-y voyons!

-Bon, d'accord. Depuis l'année passée j'ai constater plusieurs changement chez vous. Entre autre vous être moins sombre, plus gentil et franchement c'est bizarre.

-Et tu veux savoir pourquoi Je suis rendu ainsi?

-Oui, si se n'est pas trop personnel.

-Quelqu'un ma seulement fait comprendre quelque chose.

-Laquelle?

-Le temps des rancunes est révolu.....

-------------------------------------------------------

Un autre chapitre de terminer et j'espère que vous ne trouver pas que c'est trop long à démarrer, mais ne vous en faite pas ça va commencer bientôt.

Merci 

**Jessica Angel qui a la flemme de se connecter : **Merci de m'avoir informer que l'acteur Daniel Radcliffe ne supporte pas les verres de contact. Maintenant je comprends et ils ont raisons de le garder malgré cela. Merci de m'avoir écrit –x-

**Morganna : **Merci de m'avoir écrit et... oui.. Tu as raison je suis folle. Mais dit moi si j'ai bien fait et si tu aime se qu'il y a dans le deuxième chapitre. Merci –x-

IMPORTANT!!! J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS

Rogue est devenue gentil parce que le temps des rancunes est révolu. OK... J'ai déjà ma petite idée comment continuer, mais j'aimerais que vous aussi vous participer c'est pourquoi je vous demande de m'envoyer vos idées sur comment Rogue serait devenus aussi gentil... et aussi vos commentaires. S.V.P

CAPSULE !!!!

Vu que se chapitre parle beaucoup de rogue; une petite capsule sur lui...

_L'acteur Alan Rickman, qui incarne Severus Rogue dans les films HARRY POTTER, joue aussi dans Raison et Sentiment et il incarne un beau colonel attentionné et romantique. Je me suis un peu inspirer de se film pour donné se que Rogue est devenus (côté look aussi).. À LOUER SE FILM!!!!! _

Merci de me lire et écrivez-moi !!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey __


	3. chapite 3

IMPORTANT

Salut tout le monde, j'écris mon fan-fic pour le plaisir d'écrire, mais vous savez quoi, j'aimerais ÉNORMEMENT que vous me reviews quand même. Car la, je ne sais, même pas si vous aimez sa alors je ne px pas m'améliorer. SVP reviewer–moi. Je commence a désespérer moi dans mon bureau sombre sans support du monde... loll un peu exagérer mais bon vous comprenez se que je veux dire. Le romantisme commence a rentrer dans se chapitre... Alors voici le troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture !!!

Alors a vos yeux et lisez !!!!

Quand l'histoire peut être changer !

Chapitre 3

-Le temps des rancunes est révolu.....

-EH! Oui d'accord...

-Tu sais, ton père et moi n'avons jamais été bon copain tous les deux, et je suis franchement désoler de t'avoir fait subir mes frustrations. Et il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre, mais je crois que ça ne se dis pas ça d'un prof à son élève.

-D'accord, je ne veux surtout pas vous forcer.

-Mais de toute façon je crois que tu va le découvrire bien assez vite.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien.....

Tout à coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un entre par la porte magique. Ils virent entré par la porte toute la famille Weasley et ils les accueillirent chaleureusement. Ils étaient tous la. Sauf bien sur M. Percy Weasley.

Molly Weasley attrapa Harry et le prit dans ses bras et en serrant vraiment très fort. M.Weasley, lui, resta un peu plus homme et ne fit que lui serrer la main en lui faisant un sourire très chaleureux. Ron s'approcha et lui serra la main mais ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il se voyait après la mort de Sirius et la fin des cours.

Ron avait vraiment changer. Il était plus grand et ses cheveux était un peu plus long. Il était vraiment très beau (Bien sûr c'est moi qui dit ça pas Harry ;) ) et il avait découvert un nouveau sport que ses frères lui ont montré. Ce jeu s'appelait le foot Ball et grâce a des heures consacré a se nouveau divertissement, Ron était devenu plus musclé. Bref, il était devenu plus séduisant( Enfin !! hi hi joke).

-Salut Harry ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir !

-Moi aussi Ron … Hermione n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, je croyais qu'elle serait déjà ici…

-Tu as l'air triste, ça va. Questionna Harry qui savait pertinemment qu'il s'était énormément ennuyer d'elle.

-Hein ?! Non non ça va…

Fred et George firent un clin d'œil à Harry. Comme pour lui dire qu'il avait mis dans le mille ! Ils s'avancèrent et lui serrèrent la main a leur tour.

-Content de te revoir, Harry, dit Fred avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Ouais, tu n'es pas encore venu nous voir a notre boutique.

-Oui, mais j'ai entendu d'excellent commentaire.

-Et de qui, si c'est un client habituer, peut-être que George et moi allons nous en rappeler.

-Aurélie Baxter…

-J'y crois pas, Aurélie … dans notre boutique …j'y... j'y croit vraiment pas.

-Fred et George sont en admiration avec cette fille

-Pas en admiration, répliqua Fred, Simple que c'est l'une des plus célèbre sorcière de tous les temps et qu'elle connaît tout sur les farces et attrapes. Elle écrit des articles dans _La Gazette_ sur différents objets qu'elle a tester.

-Oui, quasiment toute notre marchandise vient de ses propres expériences. Comment tu l'a connais ?

-Et bien, elle habite ici.

Fred et George laissèrent échapper un léger bruit et se regardèrent comme si Harry venait de leur dire quelques chose d'extraordinaire.

-Elle est ici en ce moment ?

-Non justement elle est partit a votre magasin, mais elle doit revenir bientôt puisque vous êtes ici et non au magasin.

-Oui, c'est vrai, aujourd'hui on a décider de prendre congé... prendre du repos un peu.

Ils continuèrent a discuter ainsi une bonne partit de la soirée. Il était maintenant 8h et tout le monde avait maintenant fini de manger. L'ambiance dans la pièce était prospère au discussion mouvementée. Rogue parlait avec M et Mme Weasley sur la nouvelle année qui commençait Et Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Harry sur un nouvelle saison de quiddtich qui commençait.

Aurélie entra silencieusement, dans la cuisine, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Elle toussota un peu et tout le monde se retourna. Elle semblait très contrariée et parlait à mi-voix.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en priver, Rogue.

-Eh, oui tout de suite.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et les autres s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

-Pauvre Aurélie, dit M.Weasley, Elle ne semble pas très bien.

-Tu la connais papa, questionna Ginny.

-Oui, elle faisait partit de l'ordre l'année passée( Fred et George se regardèrent l'air impressionner), mais elle l'a quittée après la mort de Sirius.

-Une brave petite fille, ajouta Mme Weasley, Très douce.

-TU ES VRAIMENT SANS COEUR SEVERUS ROGUE !!!!

La voix d'Aurélie s'éleva du couloir où elle se trouvait avec Rogue. Elle fut suivie par celle de Rogue qui était si puissante que tout le monde sursauta.

-PAS QUESTION, TU NE FERAS PAS ÇA TOUTE SEULE, mais qu'est-ce que je dis la, TU NE FERAS RIEN DU TOUT TU M'ENTENDS, RIEN.

-TU NE ME DIRAS PAS QUOI FAIRE, TU SAIS COMBIEN IL ME TIENNAIT A COEUR, COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI FROID.

-Écoute je ne suis pas froid, répliqua-t-il tendu, Je veux se qui l'y a de mieux pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu te retrouve a Azkaban. Non madame, je tiens trop a toi.

-Oui et moi je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Répliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

Quand s'est dernières paroles avait été dite, on n'entendit pratiquement plus rien, seulement les pas d'aurélie dans l'escalier. Rogue revint dans la cuisine et tout le monde se retourna comme si de rien était. Il s'assit et on entendit une fenêtre s'ouvrire à l'étage du dessus. Il se releva immédiatement et demanda à Harry d'aller voir.

-Je ne crois pas que je serais très utile après ce que je viens de lui dire. Dit-il, Toi Harry, elle t'écoutera peut-être.

-D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Harry disparut dans le cadre de la porte et il monta les escaliers. Des bruits venaient de la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche, il tourna la poigner et vit Aurélie en train de remplire sa valise avec plein de flacons et de potions. Elle se retourna et continua quand même de remplire sa valise, maintenant de vêtements.

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse. Il décida donc d'entrer et pris le soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Son cœur se resserra en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Je peux te parler ? Il comprit vite qu'il aurait plus de réponse en s'adressant à la poigner de porte, alors il décida d'aller s'assoire sur le lit et attendit un certain moment.

-C'est Rogue qui t'envois ? Dit-elle sur un ton sec.

-Eh, oui... C'est lui, mais si tu veux me parler a moi et non à Rogue par mon intermédiaire.

-J'apprécie beaucoup, cependant je ne peux rien dire, désolé. C'est trop risqué.

-D'accord, je comprends. Est-ce que je peux tout de même te demander où tu comptes coucher ce soir ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda comme si c'était lui qui allait donner la réponse.

-J'en n'ai aucune idée. Je suis tellement perdu depuis la mort de Sirius. Je réagis souvent sur un coup de tête. Quoi que j'ai toujours réagis comme ça…

Maintenant le ton de sa voix était faible, on croirait quasiment qu'elle se parlait à elle-même

-… Ou est-ce que j'ai mis ma baguette, je croyais l'avoir mise sur mon bureau...

Harry s'aperçu qu'elle la tenait bien serrer dans sa main droite. Il se leva et la pris par les épaules. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle d'Aurélie et lui montra qu'elle la tenait.

-Ok, Je crois que je suis un peu distraite c'est temps-ci.

-Tu devrais dormir... Tu m'as l'air vraiment fatigué. On en reparlera demain, quand tu vas être moins sous le choc.

-Merci… Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de dormir après se qu'on vient de me dire.

-Essaie de penser à des choses joyeuses. (Psychologue le Harry) Je ne sais pas moi. Qui te rend joyeuse quand tu es triste ?

Elle fit un sourire au conseil d'Harry.

-Ah ha, tu souris, qui est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-En ce moment c'est toi qui me fais rire avec tes conseils.

-Bon alors pense à moi, dit Harry en riant.

Aurélie le regarda. Harry la regarda (bon, vous comprenez le principe, les deux sont gêné.) Aurélie dit quelque chose et Harry sortit de ses pensés.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Aurélie. Fait de beaux rêves !

Harry sorti de la chambre et ferma la porte. Il descendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre les autres en bas. Il voulu participer à la conversation , mais son esprit le menait toujours vers se que Aurélie avait demandé à Rogue.

Bon !!! enfin un autre chapitre qui vient de se terminer !!!! Donner moi vos impressions s'il vous plait !!!

Merci

Jessica Angel : Bon pour Aurélie et Sirius ils se sont connu avec l'ordre et l'histoire de la mère d'aurélie( tu vas la savoir plus tard ;))Le reste de l'été arrive !!!

SexyLaury : Merci Laurence pour les encouragements, tu m'aide beaucoup pour continuer... merci .. je t'aime très fort !!!!!!

Capsule :

Saviez-vous que Hedwige veut dire Richesse, loyale et combat, bien vu Jk. Ce sont toues des qualités que nous retrouvons chez notre Hedwige préféré.


End file.
